


red

by The_green_paladin (kiseuki)



Series: purple [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Just Roll With It, Langst, M/M, Not in depth, Sorry Not Sorry, every paragraph starts with the word red, klangst, new style I was trying, other paladins are briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiseuki/pseuds/The_green_paladin
Summary: Red. He loved the colour. It was the colour of his Mama's cheeks and the flowers in the backyard. It was the colour of the ball him and his siblings played with and the couch they would all crowd around to watch a movie. It was in the sunsets he'd watch from his room or on the beach. But most importantly, it was the colour of the jacket of the man he fell in love with.





	red

 

     Red. He loved the colour. It was the colour of his Mama's cheeks and the flowers in the backyard. It was the colour of the ball him and his siblings played with and the couch they would all crowd around to watch a movie. It was in the sunsets he'd watch from his room or on the beach. But most importantly, it was the colour of the jacket of the man he fell in love with.

     Red. The boy in red. He'd watch him from across the room as he talked with his idol, Takashi Shirogane. He blushed slightly at the small smile on his face. He'd give anything in the world for him to smile like that for him.

    Red. He'd grown to hate the colour. Or at least he tried to. Anything associated with Keith. He was always being compared to him, but never in a good way. He was always one step behind Keith. He pushed down all his feelings and hid them in the bottom of his heart. He could never compare to him, and he would never even acknowledge his existence. He'd been in his classes for almost two years and the man had no idea who he was.

 

     Red. Oh how he missed that colour. The boy in red disappeared, leaving a lonely blue boy in his place. 

 

     Red. The colour of the jacket he sees flapping in the wind the night he sneaks out with Hunk and Pidge. He slowly whispers his name, the feeling foreign on his tongue. He was still one step behind him, but that didn't matter now. The fiery boy was back.

     Red. It was the colour his cheeks turned when Keith held his gaze too long, or when he passed by the training room and saw Keith was in there.  He thought he had butterflies then but he  might as well have the whole zoo now. It was unbearable.

     Red. The colour of the paladin he's become. The colour of the unfamiliar bayard in his hand. The colour of the anger and sadness of Shiro's disappearance, his idol. He couldn't stand to see Keith this upset; they had to find him. He'd do anything to make him smile. To make him happy.

     Red. The colour Keith had went when he muttered three words to him after finding Shiro. The colour that overtook his face as he wrapped his arms around the shorter male as he whispered them right back. They never left each others sides.  A bonding moment neither of them would forget.

     Red. The colour of blood. The colour of war. It was the panic when he couldn't see Keith amidst the battle, but the relief when he found him when it was over and held him tight and cried. 

     Red. The colour of embarrassment. When they were found after the battle it was the colour they went as they stammered to explain. The colour Shiro went as he gave him and Keith a hug saying he was happy and proud of them. The colour Pidge's face went as she laughed and laughed and demanded Hunk pay up. Red was happy, and so was blue.

     Red. The colour of passion. The colour of the jacket thrown across his room. The colour of the marks littering his body. The colour of love. A declaration of love. Promises were made that night.

     Red. It was the armor he was putting on. They were going after Lotor, whos hands were stained red with Altean blood. Arms wrapped around him from behind as words were whispered in his ear. To stay safe, to stay alive. I promise. 

 

Red.

 

It was _everywhere_. 

 

Walls

 

Floors

 

his _hands._

 

It stained the armor of the man he loved.

 

And never in his life had Lance hated the colour red so much.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 636  
> This has been in my google docs forever! I'm happy I'm finally publishing it. I've never written in a style like this, but I hope you enjoy! Sorry it got sad at the end, I always do that oops  
> I love feedback! Positive and negative! I'd love to hear what you think of this.


End file.
